Resident Evil: Eden
by Restriction666
Summary: We are the year 2012,a 'miraculous' vaccine has been produced by the United Helix. Inc, curing the T and G Virus and the parasites, however, all is not what it seems...Rated T, rating may rise if necessary.


A/N: Hello there, I am Restriction 666 and this is my first Resident Evil fanfic, first of all, I would like to say that my writing abilities aren't godly in the M-Rated game section, so don't expect mature narm left and right, overly graphic description of gore/violence and/or lots of swearing. Also, this fanfic has no direct involvement of Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill, Rebecca or any main characters from the Resident Evil universe, so if you cannot live through reading a fic without any of these characters, then please do not read this fic, as the cast is completely original. Furthermore, I do not own the Resident Evil series or any materials/terms pertaining to the said franchise, with that said, please enjoy the fic.

Resident Evil: Eden

Report 1: Into the depths of Hell

The year is 2012; anti-bioterrorist organizations are well developed and well implemented to respond swiftly and quickly. Furthermore, pharmaceutical companies around the world were rabidly boycotted due to the Umbrella Incident and most were forced to close their doors, resulting in a massive economic meltdown, the world was once again thrown in chaos.

One company stood up from the rest, promoting the end of Umbrella's dark legacy, its name was United Helix, founders of the X-Vaccine, a mix of the viral agent needed to be exterminated and a special compound known as the X-Accelerator, first testing were conclusive, it completely eradicated the viral agent before the eyes of all observers, including the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and Terra Save.

Testing also showed it being able to eradicate the T and G-Virus, along with any other viral agents such as parasites if mixed with the X-Accelerator, it seemed that the world was going to be free from Bioterrorism once and for all; however, the fantasy would not last long...

It was in the continent where it all started, one of the facilities of United Helix in Death Valley in Nevada lost communication with the main headquarters; the U.S Government sent the Alpha and Bravo Squads of the National Biohazard Response Team (NBRT), a new anti-biohazard branch belonging to the S.W.A.T to investigate on the matter.

June 2010

Death Valley

''We were to investigate the incident in the United Helix branch deep within the desert area in Death Valley deep in the Nevada desert...''

A two helicopter flies towards the center of the Nevada Desert, a few members seen aboard, one young man with blue eyes, wearing a S.W.A.T uniform, wielding a Scar-L, a Beretta 93R, grenades and all sorts of ammunitions on his belt was sitting on the helicopter's passenger seats facing a young woman with brown hair and green eyes wielding a M4 and similar armaments to the young man, the looks at a man wielding a shotgun to his left, a woman wielding a MP5 on the young woman's right, a man wielding an Arctic Warfare Magnum (AWM) sniper rifle sitting to his right and a woman wielding an RPG-7 on the young woman's right.

''Seraphic Helix had reported that they had lost contact of their Nevada underground research and development complex situated in Death Valley; ever since the International Biological Isolation Act; all biological experiments were now performed in an area devoid of abundant flora and wildlife to prevent mass propagation in case of biological outbreak. We suspected that it was the case... our task was simply to assess if there was indeed an outbreak, a simple observation procedure...yet nothing in our training could have prepared us for the hell that was waiting for us in the depths of the sands...''

The two teams lands in front of a bunker-like structure in the middle of the desert, as most of the team debarks, the snipers and armor infantry staying on the helicopters as the team slide down the hovering helicopters on wires. The leaders of Alpha and Bravo Squad advance slowly towards the bunker, the Bravo Team leader is a latino man sporting green eyes and black hair with specks with of white, wielding a XM-1014 (Super Bellini M4) semi-automatic shotgun.

''Hah...hah...'' pants the man slightly scared and worried.

''H-Hey are you okay?'' asks the young woman worried

''Oh come on Evelyn, he's alright, I mean we've been through simulation of 'zombie' attacks'' replies the young man chuckling jokingly ''you should know how slow they are, besides, aren't you the Bravo Squad leader AND the senior member around here Juan? What are you so scared of?''

''S-Shut up Adam!'' replies Juan looking around shifting around nervously ''y-you're the junior member of the two teams, so you should respect your superiors...?''

Suddenly, steps in the sand are heard as they suddenly prepare their guns ready for any attackers that might come their way, everyone breathes heavily, ready to fire at moment's notice. Juan releases his breath as a large undead rotting wolf suddenly runs at incredible speeds towards him, only Adam and Evelyn are fast enough to land a few bullets with their respective rifles before the wolf lunges itself at Juan tearing him apart.

''A-ARRRGHHHHHHHHH!'' yells Juan as his blood splatters across the desert sand

''Hold on Juan!'' yells Evelyn as she shoots the wolf, the other members of Bravo Squad follow her as they fires more rounds into the wolf before it collapses to its side, convulsing a bit before stopping moving.

The young man makes a sign to tell the teams to stop firing as he approaches the wolf; he pokes it a bit with his Scar, seeing that the wolf wasn't responding he sighs of relief.

''It's okay, it's dead...man, what was that?'' says Adam kneeling to check the body of Hector and assessing Juan's pulse before shaking his head ''it's too late, he's dead too...might as well burn him, just in case...''

''Incoming enemies at 4oClock!'' yells the snipers through the wireless as they begin to shoot at the incoming pack of wolves, the Armor Infantry getting the helicopter's Miniguns ready and supporting the snipers.

''What the heck...? I'm taking command of the two squads now'' orders Adam surprised by the sudden attack ''all units, prepare to intercept the enemies at once!''

''Y-Yes sir!'' replies the members of Alpha and Beta Squad accepting his leadership.

However, the wolves move so quickly that they avoid most of both team's barrage of fire only a few falling to Adam and Evelyn's accurate shots and some random bullets.

''W-What is that speed?'' says Adam, shocked by their evading prowess ''they're monsters!''

A few wolves suddenly jumps extremely high in the air and manages reaches the two helicopters hovering in the air.

''I-Impossible!'' says the sniper of the Beta Squad members in shock before one of the wolves land on him and devours him ''ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!''.

''ARRRGGHHHHH!'' yells the two pilots as they are torn apart by the wolves.

The wolves tear the pilots and support team apart as the helicopters lose attitude and crash to the ground as a big infernal ball of flames ensues.

''Andrew! Dominic! Tch!'' yells Adam before growling ''Apha and Beta Squad retreat into the bunker!'' he orders as the remaining Alpha and Beta Squad rushes into the bunker.

However, the Alpha Squad soldier wielding the shotgun stumbles on the corpse of Hector and is taken apart by a pack of wolves.

''Simon!'' yells the young woman anguished as the Alpha Squad member is being devoured alive.

''Evelyn! It's too late for him'' yells back the Adam pulling the young woman back as they run for their lives, shooting at the wolves to slow down their advance.

Suddenly, the automated blast doors start closing, threatening to trap everyone outside, the last living member of Alpha Squad manages to retreat to safety first; however, it seems that no one else is about to make it inside on time.

''Dammit! We won't make it!'' growls the leader of Alpha Squad as his eyes glow bright blue, suddenly his speed increasing to inhuman levels, passing through everyone else and barely making through the gaps of the blast doors as they close down, trapping everyone else outside to their doom.

-The Survival Horror returns...-

The three survivors find themselves running in the lobby of the huge research complex, panting heavily on their knees and gasping for air. Window panes shows a large inner court barely lighted by dying lights, which sports a lot of vegetation, surrounded by walls and windows.

''I-Is everyone alright?'' gasps Adam catching his breath

''Y-Yeah...'' replies the woman wielding the MP5 and looking at the windows exposing the complex ''still, this place is huge...h-hey! Look over there!''

The woman points to an open elevator lift that seemed to lead downwards, a body lying collapsed face first on the ground.

''T-That's...'' says Evelyn who picks up a few bandages from her medic bag, trying to approach the scientist.

''Stop...take a closer look...'' says Adam holding back Evelyn, pointing at the body of the scientist, which begins to animate itself.

The corpse gets up slowly, its rotten flesh releasing a putrid smell, its eyes blank devoid of any emotions and its jaws snapping, wishing to dig themselves in the team's necks.

''Get ready!'' order Adam pointing his Scar, which barely has any ammo left ''this 'thing' can't run, so stay away from...''

However, before Adam can say anything else, the zombie runs at the optimal speed of a Tyrant towards the survivors, taking everyone off guard as it directs its attention towards Serra and jumps at her as it begins to tear her throat apart savagely.

''W-What?'' says Evelyn taken off guard as she barely manages to shoot a few bullets before the zombie sprawls over Serra ''t-those too?''

''AAAHHH! NO! GET OFF ME! AAAAHHHHHHHH!'' yells Serra trying to fight off the zombie in vain.

''Dammit!'' yells Adam before rushing in, kicking the zombie off Serra, then firing the last of his Scar bullets before clubbing the zombie on the head multiple times, crushing its skull as he pants heavily, still holding to the now empty rifle, now cracked in half.

''I-It's too late...she's dead...'' replies Evelyn shaking her head after trying to feel her pulse, a tear beginning to leak from her eyes, the two survivors now overtaken by fear and despair.

N/A: And thank you for having read through the first chapter, if you noticed already, this is a reenactment of the first Resident Evil scene, except it's a huge underground complex in a desert and there are two teams at once, for reference of what the complex looks like, think the Air Dome Research Facility from the RE: Degeneration Live Movie, also, the wolves and 'zombies' in this chapter will be later on refferred to by their scientific B.O.W designations, X-32 Lycan and X-01 Lich respectively. As you noticed, the Lichs and the Lycans can run at the lunging speed of the Second Stage T-002 in the Remake and jump to the point they can reach a hovering helicopter. I won't explain everything for how they became what they are, but I'll tell why they are able to run. The 'rotten' flesh is a shell, except for the parts where the flesh and bones are exposed like the teeth for the Lich, the inside is fully alive and mutating like a G-Virus entity while lacking the said virus's regenerative properties. Furthermore, the rotten-looking cells form an armor-like coating that helps absorb bullets like an Armadillo but the coating has the sturdiness of a military grade armor, exposed areas only possess a thin layer of hermetic tissue to prevent hemmoragia of the subject and are often located near vital organs, so it takes more bullets to kill one Lycan or Lich unless you shoot said exposed areas (ribcage for Lycans and teeth for Lichs), which is very hard to do with their running speed unless, and still take quite a few rounds to take down...also, burning their bodies or crushing their heads is necessary or else...well, see you around for the next report, please leave a review if you liked this fic, bye now!


End file.
